Unexpectedly
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Natsu's finally realized his feelings for Lucy, Lucky for him it's Open Mic night at Fairy Tail! Can he finally tell Lucy his feelings for her? One Shot Nalu


**One Shot Nalu time! I needed a break from the intense stuff of my chapters I might make two One Shots cause I have stuff going on in my brain that won't leave me be until I do em! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Unexpectedly a Nalu one shot

Natsu's POV

I don't know when I started to feel these emotions. It's almost impossible to remember, when or how they started.

But I have a feeling they started the day she fell out of the sky. She was like a shooting star… and I had to be the one to catch her.

Ever since then… the feelings started. I haven't been able to tell anyone because nobody in the guild is serious enough to listen.

Gray would make fun, Erza would blab it to her and Mira would just dream about us having kids.

Happy is just as bad because he just teases me about it every time we're together anyway.

One day I looked up as she walked in the guild and my heart throbbed and hammered in my chest.

I felt my face burning because of how beautiful she is. I'm too terrified to tell her how I feel. But I'm afraid about how'll she'll feel about my confession.

It's shocking to know that a dense fool like me could have these emotions when everyone tells me I'm too blind to see anything.

They're so wrong. I notice so much but I pretend I don't because everyone expects me to be that way.

I know I'm not lying when I say that when I see her walk it makes me shake and when she talks to me my heart throbs and I stammer.

Everyone's noticed it lately, I can tell by the looks they give me. I just can't help myself because she's like my sunrise of everyday when I'm with her.

It should rain every time she's not with me because that shows how I need her around. She doesn't know any of this because she thinks I'm as dense as everyone says I am.

It hurts inside when she calls me an idiot in my head I think you're the idiot who can't see how I feel about you.

She doesn't get why I hang around her so much, I could never tell her the truth so I would tell her that she's too good for me and that she brightens up my days.

Every time she hears those words a blush appears on her face which warms my heart tremendously.

I love sleeping with her at her house because I love her cuddling next to me, yet she thinks I'm the cuddlier? I've seen her wrap her arms around my waist in her sleep. Ironic isn't it?

And she still blames me for eating all her food, Happy is the one who eats the most.

I've seen him sleep walk into her kitchen and eat frozen pizza, milk, the whole enchilada it's amazing where he puts that stuff in his little body.

Today was one of those days especially since it was open Mic night at the guild. Everyone was looking forward to it.

Nobody knows yet that I secretly entered in the Open mic night ballet.

Tonight was gonna be the night that I told Lucy how I felt through my special brand of music.

I even asked Gajeel for some lessons because I was a bit curious on how to play the guitar even though it was a surprise on why he wanted to know.

It took a couple weeks but I finally learned to play the song I wanted to sing to her that night.

"Ok everyone!" Mira called out as everyone got seated by the stage in the back of the guild. "I'm happy to announce the beginning of our Open Mic night!"

Everyone cheered and hollered when Mira preformed a song called Counting Stars she was very good especially since Laxus was playing bass next to her and it was a sight to see.

Lucy seemed to be enjoying herself as a few people went up on stage.

Juvia even did a poem about the ocean and the beach which was surprising because I expected a poem about Gray to come from her mouth.

Even Evergreen and Elfman got into the act singing a duet to A thousand years which was pretty funny cause Elfman was tone death and Evergreen was off cue the whole time so everyone was mostly laughing at them.

Mira announced the next person which was surprisingly Lucy! "Nani, Luce? I didn't know you signed up!" I was completely baffled as she winked and climbed on stage.

"This song is for a special person in the crowd tonight so I hope you like it." She was assisted by Levy who played on her keyboard.

_Stay with me,_

_Baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone_

_Walk with me_

_Come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known_

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor _

_Pale green eyes (Lucy's version)_

_I can breathe you in_

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_No, I could not want you more_

_Than I did right then as our heads leaned in_

_We'll I'm not sure what this is gonna be _

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline_

_Through the window_

_The moon above you and the street below_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby don't run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

I was mesmerized by her voice. It was like a choir of angels but she sung better than they did.

The song brought tears to my eyes as she bowed and everyone broke out into applause, while I jumped up on the table and clapped loud for her.

"Lucy! That was amazing!" I called over the cheers as she waved to me and ran off the stage to my side.

I blushed as she hugged me. "Arigato Natsu." She whispered as Mira came up and announced the next person to stand and sing. "Our next singer is Gray Fullbuster!"

I pretty much ignored him sing even though he sung practically my favorite song. It annoyed me how good he was at singing it.

I ignored most of the other acts even Lisanna went up and sang with Bislow who wasn't as tone death as I thought he'd be.

The others were pretty good even Gajeel and Levy's duet to Brick by boring brick

I was still in a trance because of Lucy's song because it was so amazing that I didn't hear when Mira called my name. "Natsu! It's your turn!"

Lucy looked shocked as I snapped out of my daze and walked to the stage and grabbed the guitar from Mira's hand.

"Ano…" I blushed nervously as I spoke into the mic. "This song is for a very special person in my life. I hope she's watching real close." I blushed as I tuned the guitar so I could begin to play.

_I've always been a man with a plan_

_Always prepared, never one to leave it to chance_

_But it's all unscripted _

_When I'm with you_

_It seems familiar_

_Yet it all feels so new_

_All of a sudden_

_I miss you_

_Thinking bout all of the things that we've been through_

_Oh no, it's not that_

_I planned to_

_But I think it feels like maybe I'm fallen for_

I looked up from the crowd to see Lucy smiling at me as in continued to sing my heartfelt song to everyone.

_You and me _

_Just don't know_

_Oh_

_We're we ever meant to be?_

_Suddenly _

_Oh you caught me_

_So off guard_

_We fell in love so unexpectedly_

_So unexpectedly_

_Unexpectedly_

_I've known you for_

_Five years and a day_

_Never once thought_

_I'd have these words to say_

_I wanna hold you and kiss you _

_Until the end of time_

_And when you're out of sight_

_All of a sudden_

_I miss you_

_Thinking bout all of the thing that we've been through_

_Oh no, it's not that_

_I planned to_

_But I think it feels like maybe I'm fallen for_

_You and me_

_Just don't know_

_Oh _

_Were we ever meant to be?_

_Suddenly_

_Oh, you caught me _

_So off guard_

_We fell in love so unexpectedly_

_The one I was searching for_

_Was right here all along_

_Now I see _

_I see you standing right in front of me_

_The one I was searching for _

_Was right here all along_

_How did we _

_We fall in love so unexpectedly_

_You and me _

_Just don't know_

_Oh _

_Were we ever meant to be?_

_Suddenly_

_Oh you caught me_

_So off guard_

_We fell in love so unexpectedly_

_You and me _

_Just don't know_

_Oh_

_Were we ever meant to be?_

_Suddenly _

_Oh you caught me so off guard_

_We fell in love so unexpectedly_

My face was flushed as the whole guild burst with cheers and hollers about how beautiful my song was. There were tears in my eyes as I ran off stage.

"Natsu! Where you going?!" Lucy called after me as I cried with embarrassment and hid my face as Lucy chased after me.

Usually if it was Lucy I would be chasing after her. How ironic?

"Matte!" Lucy cried out harshly as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my quick dash from the guild.

Lucy noticed how I hid my face and pulled my chin up so she could look at me.

"Natsu…?" without knowing and on instinct I pulled Lucy to me and held her there as I shook with unsettled nerves and anxiety.

"It was for you." I rushed to say before my nerves broke my confidence. "Huh?" She pulled away. Lucy looked confused but saw something in my eyes that made her realize.

"That song you sang at Open Mic…?" I nodded. I took a breath before speaking. "Luce, I don't know when it happened. I don't know how, but I'm very much in love with you. That song, I've been working on it since the time I first felt something that was more than friendship.

"When I sang that song, even though they're was a ton of people in the room, it was directed at you." I blushed nervously as she soaked it all in.

I closed my eyes and looked down as she thought about it.

What happened next made my whole song and embarrassment worth it. Lucy leaned towards me with her lips pursed and kissed me with all the emotion I had felt back when she sang, she felt the same connection form when I sang as well.

I pulled her close to me and held her there gently running my hand through her hair and wrapped my arm around her waist.

She touched my hair and drew pictures on my back as we kissed with so much effort that when we broke apart we gasped for air and we both almost fell to the ground

Lucy brushed her hair to the side as she glanced at me. "I fell for you unexpectedly as well, Natsu. I love you."

My face was on fire as she got on my lap and kissed me once more as the stars started to come out that faithful night.

"I love you Luce." I whispered as she fell asleep in my arms and walked back to her apartment. This turned out to be a great experience after all.

**This had to have been the most heartfelt One Shot I ever done. Actually I think this might be the only one I ever done? Idk but if I had done one this one was way better **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it**


End file.
